MMD Bonnie
On-Screen Appearance Vent MMD Bonnie crawls out of a vent Special Attacks Neutral Special - Anything you can do, I can do better! MMD Bonnie will brag to an opponent that she can do a better Special Attack than him/her. This will then make MMD Bonnie preform any move the opponent does, But a lot buffer or faster. This is like Irate Gamer's plagiarisms, But Bonnie only does the move if she's in front of the opponent. And she can do it to other opponents too. Side Special - Breast Bite MMD Bonnie will bite the breast of the opponent. It gives damage to male opponents while MMD Bonnie can make females swoon. Up Special - MMD Freddy MMD Bonnie will give MMD Freddy a hug. He will toss MMD Bonnie upwards for recovery. Freddy tosses Bonnie instantly in air. Down Special - MMD Guitar MMD Bonnie will throw a guitar. This will act like a projectile and it will stick to the ground, acting like a trap. Hold down B to throw it farther and faster. Final Smash - Dance Dance Bonnie-lution! MMD Bonnie will stand facing the viewer. Vocaloid Music will start to play and she will start dancing to it. While she's dancing, The DDR arrows will fly upwards, Giving opponents damage and releasing a shockwave if they reach the top of the screen. The dancing lasts for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: (FNAF 1 Scream) KOSFX2: Aaaah~ Star KOSFX: (Long FNAF 1 Scream) Screen KOSFX: Ooh~ Taunts Up: (Dance) Sd: (Stretches her neck up and down like in "Just A Little Crazy" from EddsWorld) Dn: (Her Eyes Turn White) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Anything you can do, I can do better! Victory 2: (On her hands and knees and looks at the screen) Victory 3: (Looks at the screen with white eyes) Lose/Clap: (Stands there with her hands on her stomach) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Neck Stretch *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MMD Freddy's Head Victory Music FNaF Theme - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Her Ponytails. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Brownish Red (MMD Freddy) *Purple (FNaF 1 Bonnie) *Yellow (MMD Chica) *Red ® (MMD Foxy) *Phantom Bonnie (G) *Springtrap *Withered Bonnie *Shadow Bonnie *Five Nights in Anime Bonnie (Alt) Trivia *MMD Bonnie was an Empty Slot Candidate for Lawl Liquid Crystal. *MMD Bonnie's Down B came from AndrewJohn100's video "Chica Runs Away" where Freddy threw Bonnie's guitar out into the woods and Bonnie walked over to get it back, But got hit by Thomas the Tank Engine. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Female Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Empty Slot Losers Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cute Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Young Adult Category:Semi-human Category:Rabbit Category:Blue Category:Toys Category:Robots Category:MMD Category:Five Nights at Freddy's